Dave Morrison
Name: David Thomas "Dave" Morrison Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Hobbies and Interests: Tai Kwon Do, Movies, Football Appearance: David stands at 5'10, weighs 160lbs and has a fairly muscular build. Most of his muscle is in his legs, with his arms being slightly weaker. David is Caucasian, and his skin tone generally changes between pale and tanned depending on the season, however he usually appears somewhere between the two. David keeps his Dark-brown hair in what can be described as a bowlcut. He has minor heterochromia; his right eye is blue but his left is slightly greener. However, this isn't very noticable, and many people have only realised when he's pointed it out. His other facial features are rather unremarkable, aside from his nose, which seems almost too small in comparison to the rest of his face. On the trip, David wore a navy-blue baseball cap, a light-blue T-Shirt with the slogan 'Chaos. Panic. Disorder. My work here is done.' written on it, a pair of khaki combat trousers, and black trainers. Biography: The youngest of three brothers, David was born in St. Paul, Minnesota to Jonathon and Elaine Morrison. Even from an early age, he and his brothers rarely got along, his brothers being more into intellectual pursuits than the rather boisterous David, who were usually off reading or drawing while David was off in one of the other rooms, throwing a football around. His parents discovered that even at a young age, he had a heavy conscience when David instantly ran back, apologising for breaking a vase with his football. As he grew up, David seemed to calm down a lot. This was, in part, due to his father (a keen Tae Kwon Do practitioner) Taking the young David to train with him. This became a regular occurance. Now coming home exhausted, David's parents rarely had problems with him. However, David lacked motivation, progressing fairly slowly through the ranks, only reaching the level of sixth geup by the time he entered High School. When High School came, David started getting involved with the football team, and eventually signed up for tryouts. It was successful, and he now plays Linebacker for the school team. However, as part of the team, he's gained some reputation as one of the 'asshole jocks' and as a result, most people outside of his clique dislike him. Around about this time, he also started watching movies, due to there never being anything that interested him on television aside from sports, and over the past few years has amassed a large collection of films from almost every genre. However, he rarely watches the same film twice, saying that it ruins the experience. At school, David's grades are average at best, mostly due to a lack of focus. His teachers are generally concerned, as his general attitude towards his grades is that he has much better things to do with his time, such as football training, or sparring. Advantages: David is fairly proficient at hand-to-hand combat, and is strong for his size. Disadvantages: David may have the brawn and the knowledge of martial arts to be a competitor, but he has a heavy conscience. This could definitely get the better of him if he decides to play. Being part of a clique that's hated by a few students could not do him any favours either. Designated Number: Male student no. 20 --- Designated Weapon: Kitchen knife Conclusion: Damn it all, why must all these kids with the skills to go far be hampered by a guilty conscience!? There's no room for regret if you're going to go far in this game, and Mr. Morrison is going to have to ditch his scruples quickly if he wants to survive. The above biography is as written by Kalopsia. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Kalopsia Kills: None Killed By: Dehydration Collected Weapons: Kitchen Knife (Assigned Weapon, to Liz Polanski) Allies: Isabel Guerra, Roland Harte, Charlotte Duclare, Helen Wilson, Winnie Clark, Liz Polanski, Feo Eleri Smith Enemies: Meredith Hemmings, Roland Harte, Tyler Franklin Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"You're pissed off you got thrown on the trip at the last second and ended up in this shit when you could be at home listening to MCR right now?" ''Dave, apparently showing his dislike for My Chemical Romance. "God, you're depressing the hell out of me. You almost make me want to cut '''my' wrists." ''Dave also dislikes emos. But only a little. "I'm not a part of any fucking team, alright? I don't have to take orders from you, or anyone. Right now, I'm content with the fact I still have a pulse and my head on my goddamned shoulders. Everyone else can quite frankly get fucked for all I care. Do I make '''myself' clear?" ''Dave, causing one of many headaches for Roland. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dave, in chronological order: V4 *Mirror Mirror *Break Up and Break Down *Time Is Not On Our Side *Day of the Dove *Faraday's Cages *The House of the Rising Sun *-.-- -.-- --.. *In Honesty, We Didn't Plan This Far *Delirium Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dave Morrison. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Dave was another really good character, probably Rachel's best in V4. He had a ton of attitude and a great voice, and could always be counted on to add some sarcasm and wit to a scene. Dave was just a fun character, one where it felt like Rachel was really cutting loose and having a blast with her writing partners and not trying to be particularly serious, which was very fun to read. He made a great companion for Isabel, and a great member of the escape group because he brought some much-needed levity to the proceedings. He's another kid I wish could've lived to see the fruits of his labors, because honestly I feel like Dave's story still had steam in it when he died. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students